


Ready for Duty

by Beytotheblade, Katya92



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92
Summary: Tensions are high when a fugitive slips through Tala's fingers during a chase and Kai's superior attitude as always isn't helping.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Kudos: 4





	Ready for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for the boys in police uniform.   
> On a chase, sweaty and out of breath.   
> Blade jumped aboard and helped deliver.   
> Enjoy.

Adrenaline coursed through Kai’s veins as he watched his partner run off ahead. They were receiving information of a possible robbery when Tala suddenly took off leaving him blindsided.

“Ivanov!” he called out in hopes of finding his lost companion though received no response.

He aimlessly ran through the nearest alleyway, his whole body working overtime as his leg muscles started to scream at him, the fresh air entering his lungs tasting metallic.

Red hair caught his attention in the distance so Kai threw his body into the same direction, his eyes widened when he saw Tala up ahead still pursuing the suspect. He gritted his teeth as he willed his legs to carry him further. He knew Tala was hot-headed and wouldn’t have even considered the possibility of any hidden weapons.

“Ivanov! Stop!”

Though the other male wasn’t listening. Not due to poor manners but simply because he was in fight mode right now. Everything around him that didn’t concern the male he was chasing in front of him was being blocked out.

The moment they’d received the call over their radio in the squad car, blue eyes had snapped out of the passenger side window and locked onto someone fitting the description perfectly.

He hadn’t even thought about it. His seatbelt was off and before Kai had even stopped the car he was out on foot running.

“You’re under arrest you little shit! Quit running!” Tala shouted, though his order had fallen on deaf ears as the hoodlum quickly turned down another alley, clearly knowing all the backstreets of this dingy side of town and almost impressively scaled a fence three times his height.

Tala who’d been close on his tail the whole time attempted to make the same jump, though the criminal kicked the crates over he’d used to make the jump, and the broad male fell back down to the concrete with a thud.

“Motherfuck...” he grunted out through gritted teeth.

Pain shot through his temples as he forced one eye open to scan his surroundings. Pushing himself onto his right elbow he spat out a small amount of blood where he’d bitten his lip on impact.

Kai’s manic footsteps began to steady as he approached his companion. Catching his breath he looked up at the fence, then at the smashed crates, quickly grasping what had happened.

Dread ran through his body when he’d realised the suspect had escaped. How would he explain this to the chief? The thought of writing a report about his run away comrade was enough to make anyone sick.

Running his hand through his slate locks, Kai briefly looked Tala over. He was ready to rip into him and lecture him about impulsiveness when he caught sight of the blood on the redhead’s bottom lip.

“Shit Tal, you okay?”

Tala scoffed at the question.

Grunting as he tried to stand up, he pushed Kai away when a hand was offered for support.

“Okay?! No I’m not fucking okay! The guy escaped!”

Looking back up to the fence Tala mentally kicked himself for not being able to jump higher.

“It was him... I know it...”

Both remained panting for a moment trying to catch their breath. Kai’s hands rested his hips before hopelessly falling to his sides.

“Yeah probably with the way he took off like that, but he’s long gone now so,” he managed through his breaths. “No point beating yourself up about it.”

“But I was _this_ close, Kai! This close to almost catching the bastard. You know I’m already up shit creek with the boss. _This_ was my damn chance of getting back in his good books!”

Kai sent him a sympathetic look. It was no secret that chief superintendent Balkov really had it out for the other as of late, ever since that little _mishap_ a few months back. But the way he was busting his ass like this Kai just found it all unnecessary.

“Just doing your job to the best of your ability is how to get into his good books. Not taking off on your own like that with _no_ plan, _no_ backup, and not even knowing if the fugitive was armed or not!!”

Trying to stand again Tala winced as he put weight on his left ankle. Refusing to look into crimson eyes he licked his bottom lip in an attempt to wipe off the dry blood.

“The whole _point_ of being in the force is to catch the bad guy. Not worrying about our own life in the meantime. He could have hurt someone, Kai... You’re honestly telling me you wouldn’t risk your own life to protect someone else?”

He waited for a response but when the other didn’t bite back Tala allowed an unimpressed laugh rise from his throat.

“I bet you’re more worried about the report than the civilians. You’re so far up the chief’s ass I wouldn’t be surprised if you can still taste his coffee.”

Kai frowned at the comments. Of course he wanted to protect the public but there were safer ways than acting like a bull in a China shop.

“If I could save a civilian _and_ not bury a colleague I think I’d prefer to do it the proper way, Ivanov.”

He exhaled through his nose and shook his head a little at the other’s brashness. They’d been part of the same duo now for around two years but still managed to bump heads over stupid things even with them usually getting along great.

Back at the station they were the best of friends. Though out in the field it was like they couldn’t stand each other.

Tala might think he only grilled him for some power trip or maybe even because he liked the sound of his own voice, but really Kai actually just genuinely cared about his partner.

He’d already lost one co-worker to a concealed weapon before, he’d be damned if he was going to lose another.

“C’mon, let’s get back to the station,” Kai muttered in defeat, looking down to his fallen comrade and stepping closer when he continued to struggle. “Is your ankle okay? Can you walk?”

He held out his hand for him and after a moment of stubbornness, Tala begrudgingly took it.

Hobbling out of the alleyway, he helped him ease into the passenger car seat making sure not to bang his already swollen ankle. Grabbing hold of the seat belt the leather creaked due to Kai’s added weight as he leaned over to fasten it.

Tala couldn’t help the heat in his face as Kai grabbed hold of his thigh to steady himself.

“I could have done that myself y’know.”

Straightening back up Kai turned his head so he was looking at him straight on. Taking his hand off Tala’s thigh he placed it on the car door and slowly began to close it.

“Yeah well, I didn’t want you picking a fight with it. In your current condition, you’d lose.”

A small laugh left his throat as Tala flipped him off as the door came to a soft close.

The journey back to the station was a quiet one. Both replaying the past hour in their heads. Kai was relieved Tala didn’t get seriously hurt while Tala was still mortified the suspect escaped.

When they returned to the station both men got the telling off of the century as Tala’s common sense was questioned and Kai’s leadership skills were doubted.

“I expect a full report on my desk in the morning. _Neither_ of you are leaving until it’s done!”

Kai and Tala quickly glanced at the station clock and the colour drained from their faces when it displayed 10:35pm.

“But chief it’s...” Tala tried to plead but was met with eyes glowing with rage.

“I _said_ I want a report ready in the morning, is that clear, Ivanov?”

Tala didn’t dare try his luck again.

“Yes sir.”

Steel grey eyes then snapped to his partner who silently gave his nod of acceptance too.

It wasn’t like either of them had a choice in the matter...

They were dismissed with a wave of a hand, and at the realisation that it was going to be a long night, both men trudged out of superintendent Balkov’s office and head for one of the closed off spaces allocated for paperwork.

“It won’t take us long, not if we work together,” Kai encouraged, opening up the door and closing it behind once Tala had joined him in the room.

Huffing as he sat down Tala ran a hand through his hair before flinging open the laptop. Typing in his log in details and pulling up an empty report template.

“Yeah, we can both have _so_ much fun together talking about how fucking mediocre I am as a police officer...”

“Oh will you quit your damn bellyaching?” Kai snapped, pulling out the chair beside Tala and sitting down beside him.

“You were reckless, yes, but you’re an amazing officer so stop the pity party. So the guy got away this time. Doesn’t mean we won’t get the bastard another... now c’mon, start typing.”

Kai placed his hand over Tala’s forcing the mouse to click on the appropriate tab to increase the screen size. A shot of electricity coursed through Tala’s spine as the warmth from Kai’s hand shocked his senses.

“Well?...”

Crossing his arms he raised an eyebrow to the redhead. Unimpressed with the length of time it was taking Tala to start typing he kicked at his computer chair which rewarded him with a scowl in return.

“Start typing, I don’t want to be here longer then necessary.”

Tala tutted before returning his focus to the computer. He slowly started to type the date when he received another kick from his partner.

“Will you stop that!”

Getting up from his chair Kai walked over to the coffee machine. Pouring two mugs of liquid gold and brought them back to their desk, placing one in front of Tala.

“If you did as you’re told I wouldn’t have to keep kicking you up the arse. We wouldn’t be here if you weren’t so reckless all the damn time.”

Tala swivelled his chair to face him. Knuckles turning white as he gripped at his knee’s.

“Answer me this then, Kai...”

Bringing the hot mug to his lips Kai waited for the question. He knew what was coming.

“Why do you treat me like I’m some dumb teenager? We’re the same rank and yet I’m always the one getting scolded by you. What have I done to make you think so little of me?”

As the words left his lips Tala couldn’t control the anger in his voice. He wanted answers to why he was treated differently from the others.

“Why do you feel the need to constantly protect me? Because last time I checked I asked for a partner, not a _babysitter_.“

After the nonchalant hot sip from his cup, Kai set it back down on the table they were sat at. He’d wondered when the redhead would finally notice. Took him long enough.

“If you think it’s because I think little of you then you’re even more stupid than you look, Ivanov.”

Tala’s face scrunched even more at the insult. Usually he’d brush all this off as banter but it was late, he was tired, hungry and _pissed off._ That reprimanding from the chief earlier not helping his already foul mood and Kai was being the cherry on the cake right about now.

If he was after a punch in the face he’d gladly deliver... 

“I treat you differently than everyone else, because to me, that’s exactly what you are. _Different_.” he continued. “And I protect you, not because I think you’re inferior or because you need ‘babysitting,’ but because I care about you as a partner.

“I lost someone once, Tala. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too...”

Without so much as a knock, the door abruptly opened and in walked Balkov with his coat on holding a briefcase. He was leaving for home.

“I trust the report is going well?” he coolly asked, tone slimy as it always was.

Tala glanced back to the blank document on the screen but it was Kai who answered for them.

“Yes sir, we’re almost finished.”

“Good. You may leave when it’s completed. Goodnight, gentlemen.”

“Goodnight, sir,” Kai parroted and with that the door was closed once more, the lights to his office being switched off shortly after and the two were left alone on the floor to finish the admin.

Tearing his eyes away from the closed door Kai searched Tala’s face for some kind of response. It was unlike the redhead to be silent for so long. He could see the cogs in Tala’s brain work as he took in the new information.

Sighing, Kai reached over for his now lukewarm cup of coffee.

“We’d better start this repor-”

Slamming on the keyboard, Tala stood up.

“To _hell_ with the report!”

He didn’t know why he was so frustrated by what Kai had told him but the no fucks given attitude of the younger man was causing his blood to boil.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Huh? I get it. You’re protecting me but undermining me in the process... you really think that was a good idea??”

Blue eyes watched as Kai placed the black mug back onto the desk, his jaw clenching when Kai kept silent. Knuckles turning white Tala grabbed at Kai’s shirt, forcing maroon to meet sapphire.

“You say you care about me...”

His eyes stole a quick glance at Kai’s slightly parted lips before returning his hard glare.

“But I don’t believe you.”

At the abrupt move Kai’s heart was pounding against his rib cage. Underneath the tight navy buttoned shirt currently in the redhead’s clutches his chest was lightly panting too, not from fear or intimidation, but from _excitement_.

It was no secret to him that his partner had a short fuse - was feisty. Tala had acquired himself a reputation of being a hot head ever since he walked through the station’s doors all those years ago. Kai was more than aware of his 0-100 temper which was probably why the two had been partnered up in the first place.

His icy nature chilled the redhead out, and Tala was the fire under _his_ ass when something needed doing.

He kept his vision locked on piercing blues for a second longer before breaking off to take a glance to the door, ensuring the two of them were still alone.

“Well...” Kai started, licking his dried lips before bringing his gaze back to lock on Tala’s.

“Maybe I can convince you otherwise...”

In a smooth almost gentle movement, completely contrasting to the other males moments ago, Kai reached for a sharp jaw, cupped it, and leant forward pressing his lips against the ones opposite.

When his platonic care for his partner had developed into something more, Kai didn’t know, but the thought of doing this had crossed his mind far too many times now to keep on ignoring it. Regardless of how Tala reacted, he had to show him, had to _make_ him believe his words.

Tala’s lips burned the moment Kai closed the space between them and without realising it had held his breath when Kai’s eyes found his moments prior. He’d never seen such determination in his friend’s eyes before. The realisation of what was happening crashed down on him as his lungs screamed at him for the much needed air.

Using the hand on Kai’s shirt, Tala opened his palm and forced space between them. It was more abrupt then he’d planned but the need for oxygen had caused him to panic slightly.

Kai watched the blood rush on Tala’s face as he forced the air back into his lungs. Scanning his features, he winched at the idea that he was pushed away because the feelings weren’t reciprocated. Mentally kicking himself Kai clenched his fists as he prepared himself to do something he _never_ did.

“I’m... look, I’m sorry...”

Tala’s breathing didn’t slow down as his attention found it’s way back to Kai. Thousands of emotions and questions were spiralling through his mind that he didn’t even notice Kai’s body language change. He’d never realised Kai felt this way. Part of him was extremely flattered because the younger man was definitely attractive and on more then one occasion Tala couldn’t stop himself from glancing at his well-toned arms or admiring his broad shoulders. He’d always wanted to bring up his gym regiment but always chickened out as he didn’t want it to be obvious he’d been devouring him with his eyes.

“Well...” Tala whispered out, pale hands finding their way onto Kai’s arm rests as Tala brought his face back down to meet his.

Ruby orbs widened at the sudden change in the male in front as his lips parted again slightly in anticipation.

_“I’m not...”_

As soon as those words left his lips Tala crashed his mouth back onto the younger man's. A moan rolled out of his throat as the familiar heat caressed his needy mouth while his skin pricked with heat as large hands found their way to his hips, squeezing them as he welcomed the sensation.

Kai’s eyes had slipped closed again as they connected once more, tongues lazily battling the other as he reached up to red hair and raked his fingers through to pull him in closer.

Whilst Tala had no clue of his secret desires, Kai had been aware of the redhead’s obvious curiosity for a short time now. He’d tried to hide his subtle looks, but he’d clocked the small blushes and the way he’d tense if he got too close to him. The whole seatbelt thing earlier was just another one of Kai’s tests to deduce the others feelings and at another flush of fair cheeks being the response, it had cemented in the fact this interest wasn’t one sided.

Edging himself forward to deepen the kiss, he then stood up from his seat and brought Tala up along with him with his locks still intertwined in his grip. The redhead had a few inches on him height wise but that was easily rectified with a slight push on his chest to ease him to sit on the desk.

Tala’s ass met the keyboard but neither of them gave even the slightest damn about the report right now. Absolute nonsense being typed on the document with every movement they made as Kai stood between long legs.

Keeping up the momentum of their kiss, skilful fingers trailed from groping the body before him and started unbuttoning the seated male’s shirt revealing a fair and heaving chest. It wasn’t long before Kai lost his patience even with his speed and ripped the navy shirt open, the remaining handful of buttons tearing from the fabric and falling to the floor.

Tala’s breath hitched in his throat as the cool air caressed his now bare chest. Breaking the kiss he threw his gaze to the ground looking at his discarded buttons. With a hint of amusement in his voice Tala raised his hand to fiddle with the black buttons on Kai’s pristine shirt.

“That was my favourite shirt y’know. Wasn’t cheap.”

Kai smirked as he nonchalantly drank up Tala’s toned physique now that the uniform wasn’t clinging to him. Running his cold hands across Tala’s hips he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Yeah? My bad... Let me even things up.”

Straightening himself Kai never took his eyes off Tala’s abdomen before making quick work of his top button. Matching his same tactic as before his fair hands reached for an opening in his shirt.

Tala’s mouth gaped open as he watched the flimsy material rip open as black buttons bounced off the wooden floor. Kai couldn’t help but grin at the slight flush that presented itself on the redhead’s features. He also didn’t miss the bulge that had made itself known in Tala’s grey trousers.

“Like what you see?”

Lust filled eyes opposite burned into Kai’s as his knuckles grabbed onto the desk he was perching on.

“Very,” Tala growled out deep in his throat.

Reaching for Kai’s waist band he pulled him back into a deep kiss. Both men moaned into each other as Tala started on Kai’s belt buckle, brushing his thumb along his waistline with each movement.

As his zipper was lowered Kai was thankful for the extra room in his trousers as they’d long started to feel tight from his own growing member. Another soft sigh in contentment being exhaled into the sloppy kiss before his breath caught in his throat when Tala roughly cupped him in the palm of his hand.

His eyes shot open and locked with devilish blues lustfully staring back at him.

If he’d have known just how much the redhead’s curiosity burned for him he’d have crossed this line months ago.

As Tala’s daring hand slipped into his boxers and took a firm grip, Kai fussed with the belt and zipper opposite. He knew they wouldn’t ultimately be able to go _all the way_ what with the lacking of substances here at the station, but there was no reason they couldn’t both have a good feast on each other with them being alone here.

Neither of them had had any dinner after all...

Tala could feel the hardened muscle twitch in his grasp as he worked him, Kai’s raging horniness showing as he leaked with every pump.

A million questions continued to run through his mind though all dissolved when his back roughly met the table, Kai having pressed down against his chest causing the laptop to flatten out beneath him too.

The grip he’d had of Kai’s cock was lost, as was his entire lower half as the shorter male had ripped it off from under him and left both his trousers and underwear gathered around his ankles.

He did have one more question sitting on the tip of his tongue, but all became clear on what Kai was going to do as he lowered himself down and ran his tongue up the entire length of his cock, his eyes remaining locked on his as he did so.

Tala sucked in a hitched breath as soon as Kai’s warm tongue caressed his sensitive head. Mouth gaped open he couldn’t take his eyes off the bead of drool that was threatening to fall from the pale chin below. Questions and scenarios ran through the redhead’s mind which didn’t go unnoticed by the dual haired man, much to his annoyance.

How can someone be so distracted while getting pleasured he’ll never know.

Deciding to take it up a notch Kai hollowed his cheeks and began taking more of Tala’s length down his throat. When a shaken ' _fuck'_ trembled from the older man's lips Kai couldn’t help but mentally smirk to himself.

_That’s more like it._

Tala’s mind started to cloud with each pass down his cock. The only thoughts present in his mind was ‘ _where did Kai learn to do this?_ ’ and _‘how can I make sure it never stops?_ ’

Biting on his lower lip he tried to suppress the moans as he was still very much aware of their surrounding but all his energy was being used to keep his knee’s from buckling in on himself.

Kai’s lustful glare rested on Tala’s bitten lip and was annoyed with the fact he was attempting to stop those intoxicating sounds.

Allowing the dripping member to fall from his lips, Kai pushed off from the ground stopping inches from the flushed face of his partner. Using his thumb to pry free Tala’s bottom lip Kai leaned over to whisper in his ear causing bolts of electricity to prick on the redhead’s skin.

“Ah, No biting, I want to hear **_every_** _sound you make..._ ”

Forcing his mouth on Tala’s with a greedy kiss Kai’s cock twitched as Tala groaned into his mouth, tasting himself. Breaking for air a devilish glint was present in Kai’s maroon eyes.

“I have other plans for your mouth, anyways.”

Roughly pulling the other up from his sprawled position on the desk with a hand behind his neck, Kai pivoted to swap their places. Sliding the laptop out of the way he tucked his thumbs in his waistband to ease off his boxers and trousers completely and let them slide down his thighs as he perched himself on the desk behind.

Tala didn’t need the command, honestly no one would have been able to stop him if they tried as he watched Kai spread his legs and slowly work himself before him almost arrogantly. But the purr that came from his lips had the redhead obeying in an instant and the roles were instantly reversed.

_"Get on your knees.”_

Like he was famished he took his length whole, replacing Kai’s grip with his own firm grasp at the base and wasted no time in adopting a quick pace with his mouth.

Kai tasted amazing. He had imagined he would do. Though, Tala hadn't quite anticipated that he'd be _that_ well endowed and had to stop himself from gagging as his tip nudged the back of his throat.

Kai raked his fingers through red locks and got a low moan in return, the sound vibrating against him causing his grip on the hair to tighten as well as the hand he had on the edge of the desk to steady himself.

The skill Tala was displaying here was definitely not that of a novice.

He _clearly_ had done this before. _More than once._ The mere thought of it sent his desires to skyrocket further and another moan to escape him.

At the breathy sound being exhaled from above, Tala soaked it up as praise and continued his relentless movements. He could feel the burning ache in his jaw but the noises he was causing drove him to continue.

Kai's hand upon his cheek a few moments later made him pause and blue eyes looked up to lock with the lust filled crimson ones once more.

He rose to his feet, the silent order of Kai's grip on his face willing him to stand before he was pulled back in to a bruising kiss.

They both moaned in to it and hands wandered again to their goals, Kai's hand firmly pumping Tala opposite and the redhead giving him the same courtesy as their tongues circled sloppily; the taste of each other still prominent upon their taste buds.

Kai didn’t want to admit he was close, all the pent up arousal had been released all at once and his stamina just couldn’t handle it. Not wanting to disappoint with his performance he slowed down his pumping resulting in Tala’s half lidded eyes to stare at him in question while also slowing down his own strokes.

Throwing his signature smirk, Kai raised both hands to grab fistfuls of red as he trailed sticky kisses down Tala’s jaw before sucking on the sweet spot on his neck, intentionally leaving an angry purple mark.

He didn’t want Tala to forget him anytime soon.

Tala moaned in both arousal and frustration. He wanted nothing more but to have Kai take him there and then but he was well aware the only _prep_ they had in the office was sugar and capsules for the coffee machine.

Moans kept escaping his dry lips as Kai continued to assault his sensitive skin with nips and kisses. The goosebumps on his skin were starting to become painful as each touch from Kai set his skin alight.

“Kai...” he whined out as he clutched onto the dark hair at the nape of the others neck.

A deep groan left Kai’s throat at the way Tala breathed out his name. Fuck, his name sounded so _good_ coming from him.

He raised his thumb back to Tala’s swollen lips, eyes darkening as Tala opened his mouth without being ordered too. Placing his calloused finger on the pink tongue in front Kai’s cock throbbed from the familiar warmth.

“Suck.”

Dry lips surrounded his slender finger as Tala worked his tongue in the same manner he had with his cock.

Pulling his finger out with a wet pop, Kai couldn’t help but bring their lips together in a hungry kiss as his moist finger reached round to the redhead’s entrance.

A muffled sound of surprise sat in his throat as the single digit slid inside him though with how horny Tala was he’d relaxed and welcomed the intrusion almost immediately. Another wave of desire washing over him as the one finger turned into two with ease and searched for that sweet spot buried deep within him.

It wasn’t long before the treasure was found and as it was pressed upon another desperate whine of Kai’s name poured into his mouth as the two continued to lazily lap their tongues against the other.

The second the sound made it to his ears and sent a shiver all down his spine, Kai retracted his fingers and in one swift movement had traded their positions once again; only instead of Tala facing him he’d spun him around and with an abrupt press between his shoulder blades bent the redhead over the desk in front of him.

Kai licked his lips as he took in the glorious sight of the bare ass in front of him and caressed a plump cheek before giving it a swift smack.

The male in front jumped some before huffing a slight laugh and turning back to look at his partner over his shoulder.

“Get on with it.”

Tala was graced with another smirk before Kai obliged, gathering as much saliva as he could within his mouth and spat into the palm of his hand, stroking himself lightly to coat himself as blue eyes lustfully watched on.

Feeling his tip press against him the redhead brought his gaze back forward and relaxed himself completely, his lips falling apart and eyes screwing shut as he felt every inch slowly bury inside him.

A pained groan left Tala’s lips as the other didn’t hold back his thrusts, filling him to his brink. Kai’s hand lovingly ran up Tala’s bare back as he allowed him a brief moment to adjust before gripping hold of his shoulder. Withdrawing so that only the tip remained, he forcefully thrust forwards again. The tightness he was experiencing was too delicious to steady himself which resulted in driving into him with hard, steady thrusts.

“Fuuccckk...”

Tala couldn’t speak as each thrust knocked the breath from his lungs. Pain quickly turned to ecstasy as his knee’s started to buckle beneath him. The two men didn’t take notice of the carnage in the office as pencil’s fell to the ground, lead breaking on impact. The only noises that mattered in this very moment were their lust filled moans mixing with the sounds of skin slapping against each other.

Kai angled his hips slightly and when Tala gasped out a breathy moan he knew he’d hit the right spot. Grabbing hold of the still pink cheek he hungrily squeezed at the flesh as Tala matched his thrusts, bouncing back after each impact.

The only thing that could make this moment better was if Kai could see the dirty expressions Tala was obviously pulling.

Pulling out swiftly Tala whined at the empty feeling. He didn’t have enough strength to figure out what Kai was up to and when a pair of strong arms grabbed his hips he obliged and allowed himself to be flipped and sprawled on the desk below.

Kai picked up one of Tala’s pale legs, pulling off the fabric still sat around his ankles and kissed his calf before setting the long limb on his shoulder. A devilish grin graced his features as the other leg was raised without any resistance. Leaning over he caught Tala’s lips in a hungry kiss before repositioning himself at the redhead’s entrance.

Like before, as he pushed all the way in to the base, the face below contorted in pleasure, light eyes rolling back to a close and another breathy moan poured into Kai’s open mouth as their tongues became reacquainted. The full feeling returning as was the tingles radiating through as the sweet spot was instantly stimulated again.

Kai drank up the glorious sight. Desperate for breath he’d broken off the kiss and at the sound he’d prized his eyes back open to take in all going on below him, a flush of fair cheeks and parted swollen lips staring back at him. Strands of damp red hair clinging to Tala’s forehead too as he was rocked back and forth none too gently against the desk.

He bit into his lower lip, unable to take his eyes off the man below swimming in ecstasy and after several more ferocious thrusts Kai was drowning in his own.

Dragging the lean body even closer, Tala practically bent in half, he rode out the height of his orgasm as deep as he could have possibly been in the other and in turn pushed the redhead off the edge too. Hot fluid shooting up Tala’s bare stomach as he was pounded into almost animalistic, Kai’s own seed filling him completely and now dribbling from his gaping hole.

Rapid breathing now filled the room as they basked in the high they’d created, the once cool room now feeling like a sauna from their body heat.

Kai gingerly pulled himself out and eased the legs from his shoulders and it took all of Tala’s strength to not have them just flop like a dead weight. He remained sprawled out for a moment whilst Kai used the desk to steady himself while he caught his breath, eyes glancing to the long forgotten about laptop that had somehow managed to remain on top.

“We still need to do that report,” he informed through his pants, voice attempting authority though hadn’t really succeeded.

Tala laughed at the reminder. Like hell he could remember what happened this morning after Kai literally _just_ fucked his brains out.

Wincing as he tried to sit up, he watched as Kai slowly started to redress himself. Frowning as the chiselled chest he had so adored was taken away from his hungry gaze.

“What, no cuddling?”

Kai turned to look over his shoulder, he didn’t hide the long hard glances he was giving Tala’s still bare body.

“No, no cuddling. We need to get to work. It’s already 00:20am and Balkov will be here 06:00am sharp. Besides we need to clean up...” he gestured to the scattered stationary that adorned the hard wood floor.

“...this.”

Rolling his eyes, Tala couldn’t argue that he was right. Kai was always right. Before he had chance to stand back up Kai forcefully grabbed his chin, taking him by surprise. Their lips were brought together in a hungry yet loving kiss as Kai stroked at Tala’s bare thigh.

Breaking the kiss Kai smirked as Tala’s eyes glazed over with a familiar lust.

“Besides, the quicker we get this done the quicker we can shower _together_ at my place...”

Kai made sure to put emphasis on the word _together_.

As if Tala had the energy of a 100 men he quickly jumped off the wooden desk, picking up scattered pencils as he tried to pull up his trousers he frowned as he was reconnected with his beloved shirt buttons.

Kai sat back at the desk and searched for the report document. When he was unable to locate it he sighed and hoped a written report would be enough to please their chief rather then the template they were previously given. As Kai typed away he was unaware that during their previous activities the template had been sent to print, waiting to be collected by whomever reached the copier first.

07:00am quickly rolled around and both men entered the familiar building. It wasn’t unusual for them both to arrive at the same time so no-one expected that they hadn’t left each other’s side all night. No-one also noticed the dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep as when they reached Kai’s apartment at 01:00am, neither man got a wink of sleep.

As soon as they placed their bags at their desks the two men were quickly summoned by their chief for an impromptu meeting. Kai racked his brain to recall if they’d cleared all evidence while Tala tried to steady his nervous breathing. He didn’t want anymore attention being brought onto themselves then there already was.

Entering the dark oak office both men approached the desk, waiting for their chief to address them. Looking up from the document Kai had left for him, Balkov searched hard on their faces.

Why did they look so suspicious?

“So men, care to tell me what took place here last night?”

Kai could see Tala’s chest heave up and down from his peripheral vision.

“I don’t understand what you mean, sir.”

Glancing back at the paperwork in front of him, Balkov retrieved the original template of the report. Pushing it forwards he watched as both men stared hard at the jumbled words and scattered letters.

“Since when has the date been 12.272)3!:££&;&... or am I missing something?”

Tala went to respond but Kai interrupted him. Explaining they had gotten into a disagreement and he might have slammed on the keyboard, causing the errors on the original document. Apologising for damaging office property both men were given a warning before being dismissed. The colour had drained from Tala’s face but a flush soon reappeared when Kai pulled him into the nearby staff toilets. Placing a quick kiss on the redhead’s lips Kai didn’t have to say a word to help Tala calm down. Enjoying a few more passionate kisses the men returned to their desks, unaware of the frantic phone calls and dishevelled staff.

Just as the men were leaving for lunch they got approached by one of their colleagues.

“Hey, just had a report of another burglary. Fits the description of the guy who slipped you two yesterday.”

Tala and Kai exchanged glances before heading out the station.

They would get the guy this time.


End file.
